Sweet candy
by Mia Rosen
Summary: Arthur soñó con esto durante años, y ese sueño bien o mal se le estaba cumpliendo. Penso que las palabras y las declaraciones de amor sobraban en ese momento, porque estaba claro que él quería al americano y Alfred lo queria a él...a menos eso pensaba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí les traigo algo que escribí hace un tiempo y que me decidí por subir!, soy nueva en esto, asi que les pido paciencia please! TTuTT, espero que les guste! Los dejo con la historia! Después me cuentan!

**Pareja **: UsxUK

**Advertencia:** quizá algo de lime o lemon mas adelante…todavía no me convenzo ó/ò

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

La vena que tenía Arthur en su frente daba miedo, hacía diez minutos que estaba intentando dar su presentación frente a los demás países, pero como mencionamos antes, intentaba..., porque cada vez que hablaba dos palabras un molesto ruido lo interrumpía.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, el causante de su creciente ira no era ni más ni menos que el representante de los Estados Unidos, Alfred F. Jones, y el molesto ruido provenía de la envoltura de los caramelos que estaba comiendo descaradamente.

Trato de ignorarlo, de concentrarse en su discurso, pero no pudo. De golpe paró de hablar y se dirigió al rubio a paso rápido y mirada asesina, y de un manotazo le quito el caramelo que éste estaba a punto de comer.

-Hey! ¿qué haces? Eso es mío! - le reprochó al inglés, mientras se paraba y trataba de recuperar su dulce.

-Basta! me cansaste! ¿Acaso no puedes tener un mínimo de respeto? si no me te interesa lo que digo, por lo menos trata de fingir que sí! - le grito muy molesto, y luego se dio media vuelta y siguió con lo suyo.

Alfred se sentó enojado, más que enojado parecía un niño haciendo su típico berrinche, pero sabía que no era conveniente molestar al cejón cuando estaba en ese estado (y aunque nunca lo iba a reconocer, sabia en el fondo MUY en el fondo, Arthur tenía razón).

Al terminar la reunión, todos los países comenzaron a retirarse. Mientras Kirkland acomodaba sus papeles, el francés se le acerca y con una expresión reprobatoria diciéndole:

- _Mon ami Angleterre_, de veras sigues siendo un vándalo! Mira que quitarle un dulce a un niño…no tienes corazón...- arrastra cada palabra de forma melosa mientras se le acerca por atrás- deberías tener un poco más de_ amour _en tu corazón, claro que si no lo tienes, yo podría compartirte un poco del mío…-

- Aléjate de mí asquerosa rana! – le dio un codazo en el estómago, dejando al franco-parlante revolcándose en el piso - que dices! Un niño? Que tenga la inteligencia de uno, no quiere decir que deba comportarse como uno…por lo menos no en las reuniones! - termino de guardar sus cosas y se disponía a ir a la salida.

El francés se incorporó de un salto y antes que Arthur se vaya le grito - Me queda claro que para ti _Amerique _ya no es un niño, o por lo menos eso me dejaste claro en el bar la otra noche cuando me contaste lo planeabas hacerle algún día… - y le susurro en el oído - cuando le confieses tus verdaderos y lujuriosos sentimientos hacia él…-

El inglés quedo petrificado ante lo dicho por el francés, se maldijo una y mil veces haber aceptado ir a beber algo con él –qu-e que es lo que acabas de decir?- un tic nervioso le apareció en el ojo derecho mientras su cara se teñía de rojo.

Sonrió triunfante para sí, y prosiguió - por la manera que bebiste estoy seguro que no te acordaras, pero me contaste TODO…, y como dicen: los niños, los locos y LOS BORRACHOS siempre dicen la verdad..-

Dio media vuelta para quedar frente a Francis – y… qu-e que es lo que supuestamente te dije? – rogo internamente que el otro rubio solo le estuviera jugando una broma…una muy perversa.

- De verdad quieres que lo repita?, muy bien, esa noche me confesaste que estas perdidamente enamorado de Estados Unidos, y que algún día se lo dirías. Ese día no te contendrías en decirle todo lo que sentías de la manera más cursi posible, como no te contendrías tampoco a la noche en cumplir hasta la última de tus lujuriosas fantasías – esto último se lo dijo con una sonrisa lasciva que hizo que Arthur retrocediera tres pasos – quieres que también te recuerde una por una las cosas que planeabas hacerle?.

El representante de Reino Unido entro en estado de shock. Francis sabía todo aquello que tanto se había preocupado en ocultar por años.

- Mientes! - trató de defenderse…– solo lo dices para molestarme, porque sabes que como tome mucho no me acordaría lo que sucedió! – pero el solo se delató…/)_= - yo nunca lo confesaría! _/Fuck!/ - _e-espera, yo n-no quería decir….

- Por supuesto que lo querías decir _mon petit lapin_ … - Francis no podía estar más feliz en ese momento, gozaba ver al inglés en ese estado – ya no lo niegues más!, no te preocupes, aunque no lo creas, no diré nada…- y le guiñó un ojo.

Lo miró con desconfianza, no podía confiar en la rana, no debía . – no te creo…

- No diré nada!, pero tu deberías decírselo de una vez, sino el único caramelito que te vas a comer es ese que tienes en el bolsillo…- se lo dijo mientras le sonreía sugestivamente.

Lo miró confuso hasta que entendió que el barbudo se refería a la golosina que le quito al americano – Cállate!, y para tu información, no me lo pienso comer; mira si voy a arruinar mis preciosos dientes con esa porquería, apenas encuentre un cesto de basura lo tiro!

-Pues deberías, a ver si se te quita lo amargado – en un rápido movimiento lo atrae hacia él.

- Qué haces? – se sobresaltó al tener el rostro del francés tan cerca del suyo.

- Pues, te cobro la cuota de mi silencio…no creías que iba a ser gratis no?

No dudo en forcejear con fuerza, hasta que logro librarse del agarre del otro propinándole un fuerte pisotón. El francés lo soltó para agarrarse el pie que le dolía terriblemente, sentía como le latía el dedo gordo dentro del zapato. Desafortunadamente en la lucha por su liberación, su portafolios se había abierto y sus papeles se habían desparramado por todo el suelo.

- No te atrevas a volverme a tocar!, Mira el lio que me hiciste hacer!

Mientras Francis se quejaba con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos y pie en mano – mi pie! Mi hermoso y sensual pie! Bárbaro! Desconsiderado! Ingrato!-

- Agradece que solo fue el pie! La próxima te aplasto la torre _eiffe_l!

-Me vengaré! Esto no se quedara así _Anglaterre _! au revoiirr! – y salió melodramáticamente del lugar.

_-…"cada __día está peor__"-_pensó mientras recogía sus cosas – un momento …-y reaccionó –FRACIAAAAAA – no le importó dejar sus cosas tiradas en la sala, alcanzar al francés era más importante, sabía que podía ser muy vengativo cuando alguien se le negaba, antes no le hubiera dado importancia, pero ahora…- God! espero que Alfred se haya ido ya – rogó esperando que fuera así. Pero para su desgracia, ahí estaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando vio que no estaba solo, a su lado estaba el rubio de melena diciéndole algo en el oido. Cuando se separaron ambos rubios, pudo ver como el americano miraba al francés con cara de sorpresa y confusión. De un momento a otro ambos países se dieron cuenta de la presencia del inglés _–"__Fuck! me vió…God, viene hacia aquí" __–_ Mientras Alfred se acercaba hacia el, Arthur no sabía qué hacer. Al principio no reaccionó, pero al sentir al otro a medio metro de el, trato de salir corriendo.

Un fuerte brazo lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo arrastro a una de las salas. No tuvo tiempo ni poder de reacción para tratar de soltarse del agarre. Puertas cerradas, el americano lo posicionó de manera que quedara frente a la puerta y el detrás aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

Su cara reflejaba miedo, y su sonrojó la vergüenza que sentía al estar en esa posición sintiendo tan cerca el cuerpo del menor. Pudo también sentir la respiración caliente golpeándole la nuca, y se sobresaltó al sentir la cadera del otro tan pegada a la suya. Cerró los ojos esperando que alguna magia, milagro o hechizo lo sacara de esa situación, o que se tratara de una pesadilla de la que quería despertar ya. Pero nada de ello sucedió. Todo esto lo pensó en fracciones de segundos que para el eran eternos. Salió de sus pensamientos, mas no de su pesadilla, al escuchar la vos de su ex–colonia susurrándole en el oído su más temido presentimiento.

- Francis me conto lo que tenías planeado… – hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió -fuiste muy desconsiderado al no tener en cuenta mi opinión, acaso, ¿crees que eso me haría feliz? –suspiró- de todas maneras no importa, pero quiero que sepas que yo también haré algo al respecto…

Francis estaba en un taxi rumbo al hotel, lo que le dijo a Alfred no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero si servía para terminar de una vez por todas con ese juego histérico que ambos angloparlantes tenían, y del que todo el mundo estaba enterado, menos ellos entre si. Sonrió satisfecho al imaginarse lo que estaría sucediendo en esos momentos en aquella sala. Cuando llego al hotel se sacó el zapato y con espanto miró su hinchado dedo que competía con una salchicha alemana.

Porque después de todo él era el país del _amour _, y era su deber "social" hacer ese tipo de cosas…y al observar su pie ahora remojado en sales, se sintió satisfecho de haber llevado a cabo a su vez su venganza. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, y no podía estar más feliz (y adolorido); ahora todo lo demás dependía de esos dos.

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, iba a ser un one shot, pero me pareció bastante largo de leer de corrido, y también porque se me ocurrió cambiar la historia a último momento =P, espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí, me gustaría que me dejaran alguna sugerencia respecto a la historia en sí, sin más que decir que gracias por leer y nos vemos en el prox. Cap! Saludillos! Mia Rosen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, holisss! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte. No es mi parte favorita del fic, pero si necesaria, espero que les "guste" y sigan apoyándola! Gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiramuya Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **Algunas escenas algo raras! XD

* * *

Ahí estaban los dos, totalmente solos. Lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación era la respiración de los dos.

- Y-y que es lo que harás al respecto? – Arthur tenía un nudo en la garganta. Alfred le dijo que no le importaba, si es que no le importaba…porqué entonces lo tenía acorralado en la puerta?. Acaso quería reírse de él? De todas formas se enteraría en unos momentos.

- Lo que la situación amerita…lo que mi posición de hero me exige!- le susurro en el oído con voz seria, o por lo menos no con su voz chillona e infantil de siempre.

De repente Arthur sintió como la mano grande del americano se colaba de golpe en el bolsillo de su pantalón y como empezó a sacudirla y a escabullirse más adentro de manera torpe pero firme. No sabía qué hacer, se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, cosas como Alfred burlándose de él, o pidiéndole que no le volviera a hablar, o que le gritaría cosas como: pervertido, viejo degenerado; pero nunca esperó esa reacción tan inesperada por parte del otro.

-QU-É DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!- cuando salió de sus pensamientos y su sorpresa, reaccionó tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro rubio nuevamente – SUELTAMEEEE! – pero había algo más fuerte que él (aparte de Alfred, que tenía esa fuerza monstruosa) . Esa mano…esa bendita mano, lo estaba volviendo loco. Quien fue en su pasado su pequeña colonia, ahora lo estaba tocando de esa manera tan poco/nada/ decente. Pero no podía seguir con eso, no porque no quisiera, sino, porque aún no sabía que era lo que realmente se proponía.

-No lo haré! – en eso, el de cejas prominentes siente como la mano del americano envuelve su miembro – lo que tienes aquí me pertenece –

El ojiverde abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir?, ¿Qué su miembro le pertenecía? "_No puede ser_…" pensó, pero que más podría ser? – De qué hablas?...- trató de que ningún gemido se le escapara mientras habló.

- Mira, si tú no quieres aprovechar lo que tienes aquí, yo si lo haré! – le dijo con vos agitada – mientras su mano se escabullía más /si eso era posible/.

Para el inglés ya era demasiado. No entendió lo que le quiso decir el de gafas, pero ya no le importaba, así que decidió dejarse llevar por el momento; no era algo propio de él, pero ya no pensaba con la cabeza. Solo con sentir como el americano lo tocaba, y como lo arremetía contra la puerta, sentir un bulto golpeando su trasero, la respiración agitada de ambos, era como estar cumpliendo una de sus fantasías. Pero seguía sin entender.

¿Acaso había algo que entender?, de repente se encontró en una nube rosa, quizás, tal vez quizás, las cosas estaban más claras de lo que él pensaba. Tal vez, el americano no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que sentía y decidió actuar de esa forma…es decir, decidió actuar.

Mientras seguía volando en sus pensamientos de placer y amor, Londres se despertaba con todo su esplendor, y podía jurar sentir que no era la única capital que estaba despertando. No lucho más por contener sus gemidos, por susurrar su nombre, por pegarse más a su caliente cuerpo.

-A-ah-Al-fred…-quería darse vuelta para tenerlo frente a frente pero el otro no se lo permitía.

-Ar-Arthur – la voz ronca del menor no hizo más que avivar el fuego que tenía dentro.

-Alfred…-suspiró con lujuria.

-Arthur…ya, ya lo tengo…- el inglés sintió como con la mano ejercía presión en un punto fijo dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

- Ha-a…, sí Al sigue… – seguía entregado al placer, era maravilloso…solo quería que se deje de jugar y lo ponga arriba de la mesa de reuniones y que le entregue su _amor_ como nunca.

- Terminemos esto de una vez por todas… – le dijo el menor con voz determinante.

- Sería genial…- y cuando pensó que por fin se había decidido por avanzar, de golpe el americano saca rápidamente la mano del bolsillo y se aleja. No pudo quedar más confundido. ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?, ¿quizá se arrepintió o tuvo miedo de avanzar?, su cabeza era un mar de preguntas. Una vez más lo volvió a sorprender…pero esta ocasión no fue tan "agradable" como hace momentos… .

Cuando salió de su sorpresa y se dio la vuelta para verlo, fijo su mirada en la sonrisa triunfante que este tenía en el rostro y luego vio la mano de Alfred. En su muy traviesa mano, se encontraba ni más ni menos que el caramelo que le había quitado en la reunión.

- Hahaha! Se resistió bastante pero aquí esta…bueno y si tu hubieras cooperado en no forcejear tanto hubiera sido más fácil! – le dijo aún con la respiración agitada.

La cara de Arthur era un poema, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Quería una explicación de todo lo sucedido, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un: -¿QUÉ…?

- Francis me contó que planeabas deshacerte de él!, que querias tirarlo a la basura!, ese no es lugar para algo tan dulce y delicioso! Y como el héroe que soy, no lo iba a permitir! – y realizó su típica pose de _hero _con la bandera de de fondo.

Sintió como si cayera de esa nube rosa en la que estaba montado hace unos momentos al mismo infierno, sin escala a 180 km/h para terminar incrustado en el centro de la tierra.

- Así que tu solo querías tu dulce…?

-Eeeh…sip.

-…-

-…-

-Disfrútalo entonces,… ahora que lo tienes…los dejo solos.

Así sin más, se retiró de la sala, con la mirada perdida en un millón de preguntas sin respuestas, o tal vez si las había pero no quería pensar en esos momentos. Una catarata de emociones lo inundaba ahora. Solo quería alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

En la oscuridad de la sala quedó Alfred, que ahora sentado en el suelo recostado en la pared desenvolviendo el caramelo y llevándoselo a la boca.

- Ja,… qué ironía, es el dulce más amargo que he probado en mi vida…-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llegue!. Sí, ya sé, Alfred aparece hasta acá como un desgraciado idiota…pero de desgraciado no tiene nada…aunque no pueda negar lo segundo…, pero uno de buenos sentimientos, en el prox. Cap quedará más claro ( por cierto será el último). Espero que no me odien! Nos leeremos en la prox. Si quieren todavía! Saludillos! Mia Rosen!

Pd: agradezco mucho a los que siguen este fic! Espero no estar defraudándolos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Bueno! Eh aquí es final de la historia! Quedó un touch larguito ( ya había dicho que este era el último! Ya no me podía echar atrás XD), espero que les guste! Agradezco a todos que apoyaron esta historia, y agradecería de sobremanera que me den su opinión al final, como dije antes, este es el primer fic que subo, y me importa lo que tengan que decirme o aconsejarme! Sin más, los dejo con la historia!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya!.

**Advertencia: **muy al estilo película yankee! XDD

.

.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró a su amigo entretenido con los videojuegos, pero éste dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio el estado en el cual llegó.

Tony pocas veces se metía en los estados anímicos del americano, más que nada porque nunca terminó de entenderlo del todo. Sabía que Alfred no era quien pretendía ser o como pretendía mostrarse. Quizá él no estaba presente cuando el rubio estaba con alguien más, pero si cuando colgaba el teléfono, cuando chateaba, o se iba la visita ocasional que pudiera tener.Sí, lo había observado hace ya bastante tiempo. No iba a negar que fuera una persona por sobre todo alegre y positiva la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es testigo de verlo cambiar drásticamente de postura luego de estar con cierta persona. Esa persona no era ni más ni menos que Arthur Kirkland, la representación de Reino Unido según una vez se lo habían presentado.

.

.

Recuerda que una vez, luego de ver la famosa película americana _Casablanca, _él le preguntó al chico porqué a las personas les gusta este tipo de films, para él eran aburridísimas, sin sentido, en fin, todas las películas románticas le parecían ridículas…

_- No lo comprendo!, si ella lo "ama" por qué no se queda con él y ya! – le comentó al final de la película – y él, es más tonto aún, al dejarla ir! Son desesperantes!_

_-Es un drama romántico Tony! – le explicaba el rubio- ella hace lo que piensa que es mejor , y él la deja ir porque la ama __tanto __como para alejarla ir con otro!._

_- Igual!, no entiendo como la dejó ir así! – se levantó del sillón dispuesto a ir a la cocina por algo de comer, pero antes concluyó diciéndole – en fin, es un idiota!, y aunque quiera aparentar que no con esa actitud de superado, su cara de desdicha y corazón partido lo delatan! _

_- Tony…es una película…_

_._

_._

Y allí estaba, mirando la expresión en la cara de su amigo, pero esta vez no era como otras veces, en las que luego de colgar el teléfono o desconectarse del chat, el americano terminaba o con una sonrisa boba, expresión seria, melancólica o hasta también paranoica. Todas aquellas veces, sucedían luego de que hablara o viera a "esa" persona. Estaba claro que su amigo era un masoquista cuando de ese ingles se trataba, y odiaba a ese cejón por ello!, porque cada vez que se hacía presente delante o en los pensamientos del americano, algo sucedía con su amigo. Y esta vez seguro no era la excepción!. Pero ahora estaba preocupado. Algo no andaba bien… .

.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta – muchacho…-insistió. Alfred lo miró a los ojos y supuso lo que había sucedido. Ahí estaba el ojiazul, haciéndose el superado, pero en el fondo con una profunda pena de amor.

.

- No te preocupes Tony, estoy bien…-trato de sonar convincente como siempre, aunque fue en vano. Suspiró profundo – a ti no te puedo ocultar nada verdad? –

Escucho atento lo que había sucedido entre su amigo y el inglés. No había caso, si bien ese país no le caía bien, lo que hizo su amigo no era algo bueno.

Luego de escuchar todo, el rubio se desesperó al no tener respuesta del otro, y luego de un silencio que le fue eterno, no aguanto más y le pregunto: - Qué piensas al respecto? – pero no obtuvo respuesta – oh! Vamos Tony por favor dime algo! Qué debo hacer! – le rogó – pero el extraterrestre se dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación.

Alfred se dio por vencido, una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla cuando escucha la voz de su particular amigo desde la habitación:

- Sabes, todo esto me recuerda a esa estúpida película que me obligaste a ver una vez, creo que se llamaba _Casablanca _, malísima!. Sabes que es lo peor?, que la trama en sí no es mala, pero el final es patético…no lo crees?...si pudiera lo cambiaría…y tú?

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para aclarar sus pensamientos de una vez por todas, ahora si sabía lo que debía hacer! El era un héroe!, uno quizá cobarde, idiota, y hasta cruel, pero por sobre todo, uno perdidamente enamorado. Le dio las gracias a Tony, al igual que la razón, antes de tomar sus llaves y salir corriendo. Puede que su historia con Arthur hasta ahora tuviera el mismo final que la película (o peor), pero en sus manos estaba en darle un final alternativo.

….../)0^…...

.

¿Cómo fue que pasó?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, esa era la pregunta principal que rebotaba en su cabeza. Se encontraba recostado en la cama de su cuarto de hotel, preguntándose mil cosas una y otras vez. De repente y sin ya poder contenerlas más, las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y su llanto la habitación. Con furia se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desarmarla y tirar los almohadones por toda la habitación, al igual que cualquier objeto que se le cruzara por la mirada.

- Cómo pudo hacerme esto! –gritaba para desahogarse – BASTARDO!, TE ODIO! IDIOTAAAA! – maldecía mientras seguía arrojando cosas – Así que solo querías tu maldito caramelo!, ojalá se te atragantes y te MUERAS COMO EL IMBÉSIL QUE ERESS! – hasta que terminó arrojando un cenicero al espejo y este se rompió en mil pedazos.

Entró en razón del destrozo que estaba haciendo al escuchar el estallido del cristal. Se acercó a donde se encontraban los fragmentos y tomo uno observando su reflejo en él.

- No. El idiota soy yo…por creerme algo que no era – se decía con vos agitada – por desear algo que nunca sucederá…- se dejó caer sobre el colchón y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Pero entonces recordó ese momento, aquel "mágico" momento en el que juró sentir que el menor lo tocaba con el mismo deseo que él. ¿Acaso era necesario todo aquello por un simple dulce?. Tal vez si el americano se lo hubiese pedido quizá se hubiese negado al principio, pero luego cedería, porque al final siempre cedía, y eso Alfred lo sabía, por ello y con más razón no podía dejar de plantearse aquella pregunta.

_-"Tal vez, el muy bastardo aprovechó para jugar conmigo"_ – ese pensamiento le causaba un dolor en el pecho al igual que rabia _–" O tal vez no…quizá, esa era su manera de expresar lo que siente…es que acaso sentirá lo mismo?..._" – se reprochó mentalmente luego de pensar aquello y luego se sentó en la cama- BASTA!...tengo que irme de aquí ahora…tengo que volver a Londres, es lo mejor- dicho eso, tomó su teléfono y realizó una llamada para reservar un vuelo esa misma noche, al colgar se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas.

Había recibido un golpe duro ese día, y sabía que le sería difícil de olvidar. Lo que no sabía, era que aquellos pensamientos "reprochables" e "improbables" para él, no estaban muy lejos de la realidad ni del corazón de su antigua colonia.

.

….(\(ºwº)/)…

.

Alfred conducía por las calles como un loco, casi se llevó por delante varias personas, aunque si terminó por llevarse algunos puestos ambulantes de comida chatarra y varios semáforos en rojo. Mañana seguramente su jefe le daría el chubasco de su vida, pero a él le habían enseñado que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…ok, nadie le había enseñado eso, pero sonaba lindo, más allá de que se solía usar ese refrán en las películas entre ellas las románticas, y su historia era precisamente de esas, y todo valía para darle el mejor de los finales,…si es que todavía era posible… .

Llegó al hotel en donde se hospedaba por esa noche el inglés, pero para su desgracia le informaron en la recepción que había dejado el hotel hace una hora. – _"seguro se fue al aeropuerto"-_pensó.

Mientras subía de nuevo a su auto y emprendía a toda marcha a donde se suponía que encontraría al otro protagonista de su historia, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido horas atrás, cuando Francis lo paró para comentarle que Arthur iba a tirar su preciado dulce..:

- _Oh! Amerique!, aguarda un momento! – el francés venía corriendo hacia él_

_-Hum? Qué sucede Francis! _

_-Tengo que contarte algo que tal vez sea de tu interés…_

_-Estoy algo retrasado, ¿podrías darte prisa con lo que quieras decirme? – no le gustaba nada la cara sugestiva del galo, ni que se le estuviera acercando tanto._

_- Te aseguro que es algo de su sumo interés y a lo cual le podrás sacar provecho...- se dio cuenta que el americano en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo y no le dio más vueltas – Arthur tiene tu dulce y planea tirarlo a la basura._

_- Y?, -miró a Francis con indiferencia y molestia por retenerlo por eso. _

_-Yyyy?, sólo eso?, es que acaso no lo quieres recuperar?_

_Alfred alzó una ceja ante lo verdad es que tenía una caja llena de esos caramelos en su casa, uno menos no era algo que le interesara realmente. – que pretendes que haga? – le empezaba a molestar esa plática sin sentido._

_- Bueno, pensé que te interesaría recuperarlo, digo! Siempre estuviste tan interesado en defender lo __tuyo__…_

_-Mira Francia, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que si me disculpas _

_Cuando estaba por retirarse, el rubio de melena lo detiene sosteniéndolo del brazo y termina por decir – que lástima que no te interese recuperarlo! – se lo dijo con su típica pose melodramática – bueno, yo ya cumplí mi deber en decírtelo, pero si te arrepientes y lo quieres, el caramelo está en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de Angleterre…_

_Dicho esto, el otro rubio lo mira pero esta vez mostrándose interesado. Es en eso cuando ambos rubios se dan cuenta que alguien más los observa. Es entonces que el francoparlante se le acerca al oído a Alfred y le susurra -…aunque si quieres, yo puedo tomarme el trabajo de recuperarlo por ti…- el otro lo mira molesto y asqueado por la cara pervertida que le dedicaba el francés al ver al británico. _

_- Claro que no!, es __mío__! YO iré por el – y fue ahí cuando se dirigió al inglés a reclamar lo que por "derecho" le pertenecía, y no se refería al dulce._

_._

De camino pensó en lo paradójico que se tornaba todo, quien diría que todo terminaría en el aeropuerto. Sin duda era el destino, pero él estaba decidido el colaborar para que sea a su favor.

….(\(^o^)/)…

Arthur por su parte estaba por abordar su vuelo, aún seguía aturdido por lo sucedido, pero ahora se encontraba más calmado que hace momentos atrás. Trató de concentrarse en otras cosas, pero no podía del todo. Más allá de lo sucedido con Alfred, había cosas no terminaban de cerrarle. Había un cabo suelto en toda esa historia, pero no podía descubrirlo, hasta que se le cruzó como un relámpago en la cabeza un recuerdo…

" –_cuando me contaste lo que planeabas hacerle algún día…cuando le confieses tus verdaderos y lujuriosos sentimientos hacia él…- __Me vengaré! Esto no se quedara así Angleterre !"_

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al recordar todo aquello, al recordarlo junto a Alfred…y no pudo evitar expresarse…- Maldito Francis…MALDITA RANAAA! – todos en la sala de abordaje se voltearon a verlo, y los que estaban cerca de él se alejaron por lo menos un metro.

En los altavoces se escuchaba el llamado de abordaje para aquellos con destino a Londres, pronto podría alejarse de todo, y emprendería su camino,…en olvidarlo.

….TTwTT…

Estaba desesperado!, según le habían informado cuando llamó al aeropuerto, el próximo vuelo a Londres salía a las 22:15. Miró su reloj y este marcaba las 22:13, si no se daba prisa en encontrar un lugar para estacionar toda esa "revelación" que tuvo no serviría de nada.

Cuando se había resignado a seguir dando vueltas con el auto sucedió el milagro, encontró lugar para estacionar!...lástima que era un lugar reservado para discapacitados. Lo pensó un momento antes de decidirse a estacionarse allí (media fracción de segundo). Al salir del auto, un hombre lo enfrento reclamándole que ese era un lugar reservado. No tenía tiempo de ponerse a pelear, mucho menos de buscar otro lugar…así que se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea…tan propia de él…

Luego de haber salido corriendo seis metros sin problema alguno, comenzó a arrastrar una pierna, alegando en su defensa que era un pobre cojo. Al llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto empezó a correr de nuevo sin problema, para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes. Al escuchar como el hombre lo insultaba por hacerse pasar por discapacitado, no hizo más que seguir corriendo gritando en su carrera – MILAGROOO! ES UN MILAGROOOO!.

Tras el bochornoso acto que acababa de hacer, y tras llevarse puesto en su maratón a un piloto, cuatro azafatas, doce pasajeros, varios carritos para el equipaje y un policía, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo perseguido por todos ellos (incluyendo al tipo que lo venía insultando), pero aún así, nada lo detendría.

Miró su reloj, eran las 22:15, el tiempo se había agotado, pero no perdió la esperanza. Es allí cuando logro visualizarlo justo en el momento que entregaba el boleto para abordar. Después de eso, el tiempo transcurrió en cámara lenta. Dudo un instante en seguir con todo aquello, recordó la expresión que tenía el inglés cuando se retiró de aquella sala – _"seguro me odia, por eso se está yendo…"_ – es entonces cuando se le cruzó el pensamiento de _–"tal vez, debería dejarlo ir…sería lo mejor para él"_ –

Sin embargo, un sentimiento se apodero de él, y recordó por qué estaba ahí, no dejaría que su historia terminara igual que aquella película, NO…él no lo dejaría ir _nunca más._

.

- ARRRTHUUUUURRR!

.

Este volteó su mirada a donde provenía aquel grito…aquel llamado. Y allí lo pudo los pudo ver. Aquellos hermosos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban de manera inexplicable, como rogándole que se quede con él. Pero eso era imposible, lo mejor era abordar pronto y dejar todo atrás.

Pero cuando iba a voltear, sucedió algo que desencajaba con la escena totalmente… -WTF?- fue lo único que pudo expresar al ver como una turba iracunda detrás de Alfred, y como este fue tacleado por un hombre que luego de dejarlo estampillado en el suelo (fin de cámara lenta XD).

Mientras seguía luchando contra ese tipo y toda la gente que también lo había perseguido (incluyendo los carritos XD), el ojiverde observaba aquel particular cuadro. Si pensaba que las cosas no podían terminar peor, pues bien, se había equivocado.

-Arthurrr! Ar-arthurrrrr! - trataba de gritarle mientras era golpeado por una señora con su paraguas,- oye! Eso duele! ahhhhh!-

-señor, su boleto - el joven quien recibía a los pasajero le habló, pero el ingles estaba muy sorprendido por la escena, así que carraspeo y le pregunto con un tono más alto para captar su atención - señor! - fue ahí cuando el otro se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando y lo observo,- su boleto, tenemos que abordar ahora, sube o se queda? -

- Arthurr! Tengo que hablar contigo!, no te vayas! AAAUCH! -

- ¿Podría aguardarme un momento por favor? - él joven lo miro molesto, pero le dio a entender que le daría poco tiempo. Luego de dar un profundo suspiro fue hasta donde estaba el menor.

Para la suerte del americano, un grupo de policías aeroportuarios puso orden al disturbio y logró que se pudiera incorporar...aunque claro, para llevárselo preso... .

- Así que fuiste tu muchacho el que provocó todo este alboroto -le habló un policía mientras le ponía las esposas - me temo que tendrás que acompañarnos -

- NO! NOO! TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ARTHUR! ARTHURRR ARTHUUUUURR! - se removía mientras intentaban arrastrarlo entre cuatro policías.

- DEJA DE GRITAR MI NOMBRE BLOODY GIT! ¿Qué quieres!

- Arthur~ tengo que hablar contigo,...por favor, es importante! - se hubiera ido si no fuera porque Alfred lo miraba con esa cara de cachorro perdido que lograba ablandarle el corazón.

- Está bien...- le contestó más calmado pero igual de molesto.

-Oigan! por si no se dieron cuenta, este no es momento para ponerse a hablar! - les aclaró un oficial - este hombre debe hacerse cargo de lo que provoco, mirá que hacerse pasar por discapacitado...-decía mientras negaba con la cabeza en forma reprobatoria.

- Pero si es discapacitado... - ante lo dicho todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

- Eso no es cierto! se hizo pasar por cojo!, y le aseguro que ninguno podría correr a la velocidad que este sujeto lo hizo!-

- Yo no me refiero a su "supuesta" cojera!, me refiero a lo que a simple vista es,...un retrasado mental!

El oficial, lo miró sorprendido...y luego miró a Alfred (cual aspecto no era agradable luego de la sacudida que le dieron) y luego volvió a ver al ingles -...bueno...,eso suena mas creíble, y explicaría su forma de comportarse..., así que, lo dejaré libre, siempre y cuando Ud. se haga responsable de él ahora.-

-¿WHAAAAT? - eso era algo que no se lo esperaba.

- SEÑOR! NO LO PODEMOS ESPERAR MAS! - le gritaban desde la cabina de abordaje - VIAJA O NO!-

- ¿Responderá por él entonces?, conteste! - lo presionaba el policía.

Arthur se encontraba en una encrucijada, ¿que debía hacer?. "irse o quedarse, ese el dilema"...tubo que tomar una decisión, y esperaba no lamentarse luego.

.

.

... (\(=A=)/)...

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba Arthur, sentado, mirando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Y frente a él se encontraba Alfred que desde que lo liberaron, se dispuso a seguir al mayor a donde lo condujera en absoluto silencio. El ojiverde no pudo soportar más el suspenso, así que decidió romper el hielo.

- Ya perdí mi vuelo, el próximo sale en cinco horas, aún así, te doy cinco minutos para que digas lo me hayas venido a decirme con tanta urgencia -

Bueno...después de todo, logró impedir que subiera al avión, pero eso no significaba que lo haya retenido junto a él como quería - Arthur..., quiero disculparme por lo de esta tarde,...creo que me sobrepase un poco -

- Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas, se te ofrece algo más? - le respondío rápido y secamente, no quería permanecer más tiempo junto a él, no podía... - Si no tienes nada más que decir, entonces, adiós - así que se paró, y emprendió rumbo a la salida.

Alfred estaba nervioso, no sabía como decirle al ingles lo que le sucedía con él, lo que verdaderamente sentía. Permaneció estático cual estatua, perdido en sus pensamientos al ver la figura de su antiguo mentor alejándose. -"lo estas dejando ir...OTRA VEZ"...- una voz le decía dentro; y es cuando por fin reaccionó, y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo. NO. Esta vez... no lo dejaría ir.

Su mirada se iba nublando mas a medida que se acercaba a la salida. Por un momento tubo la esperanza que las cosas sucedieran de manera diferente, una vez más, se había dejado engañar. Mientras trataba por contener las lágrimas siente de pronto como alguien lo abraza por atrás fuertemente. Cuando se da vuelta, mira con escepticismo que se trataba del objeto de su sufrimiento, de su amor.

- QUE ESTAS HAC- no pudo terminar la pregunta porque unos labios le sellaron los suyos. Alfred lo estaba besando. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, pero luego recordó, y opuso resistencia hasta empujarlo lejos - DEJAME! ya no juegues conmigo - no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le escapara, y luego otra y otras brotaron también. Estaba temblando, ya no podía con todo eso, su corazón no resistiría mas - ¿qué pretendes de mi Alfred?, ya tienes tu maldito dulce, es lo único que te importaba no es así?- le grito con rabia contenida.

Alfred lo miró impactado, el ingles tenía razones para tratarlo así, pero el también tenía muchas por las que había actuado de aquella forma, y era hora de que el británico lo supiera - Te equivocas, lo único que me importa eres tú, Arthur Kirkland - mientras, se iba acercando al otro lentamente - Tú y solo tú, desde hace bastante tiempo,...y la única razón y verdad que tengo es que: te amo, asi de simple y complejo, t-e-A-M-O - se lo dijo teniéndolo frente a frente, y acortando la distancia de sus rostros por cada letra que salía de su boca.

Arthur no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso le dijo que lo amaba?, que a él le importaba?; no podía pensar sintiendo sus respiraciones tan cerca, como aquella vez...; entonces aquella vez no fue lo que parecía ser, sino, lo que a él hubo deseado que sea!. No prolongo más el momento que tanto espero, y término por acortar la pequeña distancia que había entre los dos con un apasionado beso.

.

.

Tal vez, el desenlace de su "final alternativo" no fue algo digno de contar, pero el final en si, para él, supero cualquier sueño y producción hollywoodense que pudiera imaginar. Y pensar que lo que desencadeno todo fue ese bendito caramelo, pero que más da. Nadie podía negar que eran deliciosos y dulces, pero no había nada más dulce y exquisito para su corazón que los labios de su amor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...(\(^o^)/)...

.

Bueno eh aquí el final, espero que les haya gustado. Lo termine al mejor estilo que las películas románticas hollywoodenses, lo que no quiere decir que allá terminado así del todo, así que vale aclarar ciertas cosas que decidí omitirlas y las enumero a continuación: 1) Arthur se encuentra con Francis, 2) Como Alfred pudo suponer que Arthur si le correspondía en sentimiento, 3) el pago de los gastos de la suite en donde se hospeda Arthur, con todas las bebidas del minibar que consumió, y los objetos que destrozo, incluyendo el finísimo espejo de 2x4 que rompió con el cenicero, 4) lo que sucedió luego del beso del final (incluyendo escenas xxx), 5) El día después en donde Alfred responde ante su jefe, y 6) el reproche de Alfred a Arthur por haberlo hecho pasar como retrasado mental ante todos los presentes. No lo incluí, porque de por sí, quedo bastante largo para mi gusto!, pero si quieren podría hacer un cap. extra con todo esto, repito, si quieren! XD. Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá! Me hicieron muy feliz! Nos estamos leyendo pronto! saludillos! Mia Rosen!


End file.
